


Holding the Reins

by Effyeahzimbits



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effyeahzimbits/pseuds/Effyeahzimbits
Summary: Bitty’s first night at Jack’s apartment. A ‘first time’ fic with lots of fluff, set just before the time they discuss each other’s histories. Bitty finds out the porn he watched was actually useful, and we glimpse Jack’s submissive side.





	

Bitty could barely sit still as he entered the Providence city limits. It had been such a long summer, and he was antsy to get there and finally get to see Jack after so many weeks apart. They’d Skyped every single night since Jack’s stay in Georgia, but it just wasn’t the same. It had been a nightmare keeping their voices down late at night when Bitty’s parents were tucked up in bed. But now, there was none of that. Now Bits had a whole week to enjoy with Jack before having to head back to Samwell to start the new school year. 

The late August heat in Rhode Island was nothing compared to the sticky Georgian sauna he was used to. It was uncomfortable in the car though, and not because of the temperature. Every thought of Jack’s lopsided grin and large, gentle hands made him even more aware of his shirt sticking to his back. He drove a little bit over the speed limit, luckily not running into any cops, and his GPS told him he’d arrived when he pulled up outside a glittering high rise. 

“Wow…” he whistled. 

He knew Jack’s pay was good, but not this good. He had to crane his neck to even glimpse some of the windows. He sat staring at it for a moment, all inappropriate thoughts quickly leaving his head, before finally getting out. He was glad it looked a nice neighbourhood. He didn't think Lardo would appreciate it if her car was stolen. He made sure it was locked before grabbing his case and heading towards the double doors.

He tilted his head back to stare at the high ceilings as he entered the lobby, nearly tripping over himself as he made his way to the elevator. There was a marble floor for crying out loud. Rainbows shimmered against the stone and when he looked up he spotted glass chandeliers that looked like they belonged on in a glitzy Hollywood hotel. He tapped his foot impatiently as he rode the elevator up to the top floor, double checking Jack’s apartment number and trying to ignore the floaty music. 

The jittery excitement was back and he practically jumped out of the doors when they slid open. He hurried down the hallway, slipping on the plush carpet and counting off the door numbers in his head. He skidded to a halt outside the correct one, and had to pause for a moment to take a deep breath, fighting the happy grin about to split his face. He only had to knock once before it swung open, and he was suddenly in the air, arms wrapped around Jack’s neck and mouth pressed to his. 

“Why Mr. Zimmermann,” he giggled breathlessly when they broke apart for air. “Anyone would think that you missed me just a little,” he teased, thrilled by the reception.

He lifted his head and finally, finally, got a proper look at Jack for the first time in three weeks. He’d always been the most attractive man Bitty had ever laid eyes on, but the extensive Falconers training was starting to show in the tautness of his arms, in the way his scruffy old Samwell shirt pulled tight across his chest, and, most importantly, in the smile on his face. His pale skin was slightly darkened from the summer sun, and Bitty swore it made his eyes all the bluer.

Jack just grinned adorably at him and kissed all over his face, setting him down only after he’d gotten to every inch. “Maybe a little,” he said teasingly, still keeping his big hands on Bitty’s tiny waist. 

“I missed you too,” Bitty grinned in return, still standing on his tiptoes just to get anywhere close to eye level. “So are you going to be a true Canadian gentleman and invite me in, hm?”

“I’m not sure what makes someone a Canadian gentleman,” Jack snickered, placing a hand on the small of his back and guiding him inside anyway. “Apologizing a lot?”

“Well you have that down to a tee,” Bitty snickered, feeling giddy with excitement, especially when Jack plucked his bag out of his hands and carried it for him too. It was the small things that did it. 

Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek once the door had closed behind them. “So,” he said, gesturing with a sweeping motion. “This is it. I haven’t had chance to decorate much.”

Bitty swept his eyes around the place, letting out another low, appreciative whistle. It was very open plan, with huge windows overlooking the lounge area. A quick glance out of them showed him the city for miles, the sun just peeking through all those breath-taking high rises. The large room itself was almost bare, but definitely expensive, with fancy furnishings and a state of the art kitchen. He was instantly attracted to the shiny, steel stove and he gasped, hurrying over to check it out.

Jack grinned, leaning on the door frame (and looking very much like the Canadian Adonis Shitty so often described him as) as he watched Bitty admire the hardware. “The kitchen was definitely a selling point,” he told him fondly. 

“Do you realise what this is?” Bitty asked him, his accent becoming more pronounced as he grew excited. He sighed dramatically at Jack’s bewildered look and began fondling the oven with eager hands and heart eyes. “It’s only the latest Thermador model, with the internal steaming feature and optimised burner!!” He almost squealed. 

“Ah, yes, of course,” Jack chuckled, his chest swelling with affection. He set Bitty’s bag down gently and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder. 

Bitty gave him a bright grin over his shoulder, his dark eyes alight with excitement. He seized Jack’s chiselled jaw in his tiny hands and pulled him down to smack their lips together ecstatically despite the awkward angle. “I need to bake. Now. Please tell me you have ingredients in.”

“Of course. Butter’s in the fridge, flour’s in that cupboard there,” Jack laughed, letting him go so he could work and pointing to the appropriate cupboards. “I’m going to drop your bag off in the bedroom and then I’ll be back.”

Bitty nodded eagerly and instantly began ransacking the cupboards, finding out where everything was and becoming familiar with the layout. Jack hadn’t bought much by way of kitchen utensils, and he thanked the baking gods that he had the foresight to bring most of his own well-used equipment from the Haus. By the time Jack returned, he was dancing around the kitchen as if he owned it, singing Beyoncé and making pastry, just like he had the first time he was in the Haus.

Jack smiled softly and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame yet again to watch him. The stress of the past few weeks seemed to melt away as he listened to Bitty sing and watched him dance, his smile brightening up the room. His eyes drank him up like he was dying of thirst, eyeing the mess of blonde hair, the red hoodie draped over his frame, his slim legs as they skipped around. 

Eventually he came in to help, though he wasn’t allowed anywhere near his own stove. Once the cake was in the oven, they worked on the dishes together, flirting and chirping each other. It was the first time Jack’s empty apartment had started to feel a little more like home.

“Should’ve known you’d want to get right to work once you got here,” Jack laughed, now sitting on the couch with Bitty as they waited for the pie to bake (maple and pecan of course). He ran his long fingers through the younger boy’s fluffy blonde hair, his head resting in his lap. 

“It was the oven, I couldn’t resist,” Bitty grinned up at him, half lulled to sleep by gentle petting. “You should have bought an awful one and then pulled that bad boy out later,” he snickered.

Jack laughed quietly, scratching at Bitty’s scalp with his nails lightly. “It came with the place; I didn’t get to pick. Besides, it’s not like I cook much. The kitchen was for you.”

“You chose it just for me?” Bitty asked, peering up at him with wide eyes and sounding slightly awed. “Now why on earth would you do that for li’l ole me, you silly moose?” He poked Jack’s stomach playfully, secretly in love with the way it felt like he was poking a rock.

“Well...I was hoping you’d be spending a lot of time here,” Jack said with a shy smile and an awkward shrug. “Especially after you graduate next year.”

Part of him wanted to jam his fingers in his ears, sing loudly and pretend Jack hadn’t mentioned the ‘g’ word, but the rest of him was just far too happy to even entertain that. Bitty grinned so wide his jaw ached and he sat up in the other boy’s lap so he could wrap his arms around him and gaze into those gorgeous eyes. “I’d really like that.”

Jack smiled, his eyes weary as usual but glittering with something Bitty couldn’t place. “Great,” he said softly, kissing Bitty’s lips. 

Bitty softened and relaxed, keeping an arm wrapped around the back of Jack’s shoulders, his hand reaching up to play with Jack’s dark hair. “You look tired, honey,” he pointed out gently.

Jack shrugged, one hand running up and down Bitty’s spine and enjoying the little shiver he created. “I’ll live,” he said with a smile. “I just want to sit here with you.” His head dipped, and his lips suddenly found the tender skin of Bitty’s jaw. 

“Alright, alright,” Bitty laughed, shivering at Jack’s mouth on his throat. “You can sleep later,” he conceded, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. He sat still and allowed the older man to leech all the comfort he needed.

Jack hummed happily at getting his way, holding Bitty close and kissing along his shoulder. “You always smell so good,” he sighed, burying his nose into his neck. 

“What do I smell like?” Bitty asked, half curiously and half just to play along. The smell of hot maple syrup was starting to waft through the apartment, so he was surprised that Jack could smell anything other than that.

“That soap you use. Lavender, or something,” Jack mumbled against his skin. “And almond oil.”

Bitty shivered again, his hand subconsciously tightening around Jack’s hair and his fingernails scratching his scalp in a soothing way. “I suppose I use it so much I shouldn’t be surprised that almond oil has infused into my skin,” he snickered.

Jack hummed in agreement, pressing kisses to Bitty’s throat, almost as if the skin itself tasted of sweet almonds. He pressed forward until Bitty was resting back against the arm of the couch, allowing Jack to loom over him. 

Bitty swallowed at the change in position, the sight of Jack hovering over him sending his pulse racing. He wasn’t expecting a turn of events like this so quickly, but he wasn’t about to complain now that it was here. It had never been implied that anything physical would happen this weekend, but after many Skype dates ending with mutual masturbation and the fact that they were both horny young men who were crazy about one another, sex was going to be inevitable. His other hand clutched Jack’s firm bicep, massaging the muscle appreciatively.

Jack kissed down throat again, grinning when he tugged down the collar of Bitty’s shirt and was met with an expanse of smooth, untouched skin. Bitty tanned well over the summer, but Jack could distinctly remember the precise spot he’d left a hickey back when he stayed with the Bittles. Bitty had had to spend days wearing a high-necked collar in the vicious Georgian heat. Jack licked the same location reverently, but decided not to leave another one. Yet. 

Having marks to carry with him was one of his favourite things. He wasn’t sure Bitty would like that, though, so he never mentioned it. He eased up a little, mostly because he didn’t want to fool around on the couch in the middle of his living room with its huge windows. They had all the time in the world to take things further. Instead, he pulled Bitty close to him again, stretched out beside him and burying his face in his neck again. 

The other boy smiled warmly, and remembered something Jack had said about being held, when they were snuggling up in his bedroom in Madison. It had been a rare occasion when Bitty’s mother had allowed them some time alone, and Jack had whispered into Bitty’s ear that he had really liked it when he’d woken up that morning with Bitty spooning his broad back. He was starting to see more and more of the side of Jack that needed protecting, and Bitty would do his damned hardest to nurture that. So he wrapped his arms tight around the older boy and cradled him to his chest, looking like the tiniest big spoon in the world.

Jack relaxed instantly, letting out a long breath and his arms going loose. He curled up closer, humming as Bitty resumed petting his hair, and could already feel himself dozing off. He fell asleep completely a moment later, nose smushed up against the cushions but breathing deeply and contentedly. Bitty continued to hold and pet him, smiling to himself and feeling like the luckiest boy on the planet. He moved only when the oven’s bell went off, slipping away to save the pie before it burned.

Jack came into the kitchen just as Bitty determined that the pie had cooled enough and was ready to be served. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, looking way too adorable for a six foot plus professional hockey player. 

“Oh stop with that face!” Bitty declared dramatically, taking off his oven mitts. “My poor little heart can’t take any more of it,” he giggled, reaching up and pinching Jack’s cheek playfully as he approached. 

Jack laughed, kissing Bitty’s fingers. “What do you mean?” he asked, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter, legs dangling like a little boy.

“It means you’re just far too beautiful for your own good, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty winked teasingly, serving him a slice of pie with a flourish. He’d made sure to include extra maple syrup in, the authentic kind Jack’s mom used to buy, and served it alongside a dollop of Jack’s favourite brandy cream. If either of them realised Bitty was spoiling him, they didn’t mention it.

Jack just smiled and kissed Bitty’s round cheek in appreciation. They ate their pie while chatting animatedly, the tension in Jack’s shoulders slowly melting away. He always seemed to wake up a bit when he had food in him, Bitty had noticed over the two years he’d known Jack. 

“How was it?” Bitty asked with a grin, whipping away their plates and taking them straight to the sink. Half of him wanted to abandon them, but he knew mama Bittle would have a fit if she knew they’d left dirty dishes lying around.

“Amazing, as always,” Jack complimented, unable to resist checking out Bitty’s cute little butt as he scrubbed the dishes in the sink. He definitely preferred the short shorts Bitty liked to wear, but the denim cut offs he wore today were almost as good. “Thanks, Bits.”

“No need to thank me, honey,” Bitty grinned brightly. “Thank Moomaw Bittle’s old family recipe!” When Jack didn’t comment straight away, he turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, and found him staring at his ass. “Jacques Laurent Zimmermann. Are you checking out my behind?”

“What?” Jack asked, quickly sitting up straight. “Um. No. Of course not.” He couldn’t help the wide grin if he tried. He looked like a cheeky little boy who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Bitty threw his head back and laughed, thoroughly amused by his expression. “Of course not,” he tutted, shaking his head. “Though I haven’t the faintest idea why. There’s still nothing there, despite my best efforts.” He sighed, peeking over his shoulder to look at his bottom dejectedly. 

“I’ll have to disagree with you on that one, Bittle,” Jack grinned. “Those squats have been working out well for you.” He tilted his head sideways to blatantly stare again, and laughed as Bitty threw a dish towel at his face.

“You pervert,” Bitty accused hotly, putting the plates aside to drain with his nose in the air. He wrapped the pie up and stowed it away in the fridge before leaning against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. “I feel so violated,” he sighed, but judging by the huge grin, he really didn’t mind a bit.

Jack laughed and hopped off the counter to wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him close so he could kiss his cheek by ways of apologising. “Sorry, Bits. I’ll stop.”

“Please don’t,” Bitty said quickly, his hands coming up to rest on Jack’s broad chest. “Please don’t ever stop that kind of talk.” He was surprised at the sincerity that lay behind the coyness in his voice.

Jack smiled lopsidedly and nodded, kissing his forehead. “Okay. Then I won’t,” he said simply. 

“So. Your oven has officially been christened and we have feasted on pie,” Bitty grinned up at him, the domestic feeling of it all making his chest want to burst with pride. “Now what would you like to do with the rest of our Friday evening?”

Jack shrugged, his hands still on Bitty’s waist as his fingers lightly played with the hem of his shirt. “Order in take out later. Maybe watch a movie? Maybe go over your flash cards.” He added with a smirk.

“Sounds perfect,” Bitty agreed, pretending he hadn’t heard that last part. He leant up on his tip toes to briefly peck Jack’s lips, though he only just managed to reach. “I’m going to take a shower first though, okay?” The long shorts and light hoodie was starting to become stifling, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t due to the late summer weather.

“Okay.” Jack’s eyes swept up and down Bitty’s body so quickly it almost wasn’t noticeable. “Take your time.”

Bitty smirked slightly to himself but didn’t comment, heading towards the bedroom with a definite sway in his hips. They’d flirted heavily like this before, and there had been the heated make out sessions in his bedroom in the dead of night, and god, those Skype sessions! But they were nothing like the charged tension that was clearly between them right now. He wasn’t sure where this predatory side of Jack had come from, but it was certainly exciting. He figured he should probably be nervous - he’d never even properly kissed a guy before Jack. But he only felt thrilled and impatient. He hurriedly grabbed a clean set of underwear and his favourite shorts before carrying on to the bathroom.

Jack smiled to himself and went into the bedroom to change out of his clothes, tired of the chafing of his dress pants, and changed into something more comfortable. He resisted the urge to strip and join Bitty in the shower – there would be plenty of time for that later - and went to go relax in the living room, switching the TV to some World War Two documentary he’d already seen. The volume was low enough and the content familiar enough for him to begin dozing lightly as he waited.

It always took Bitty a long time to shower. He was meticulous about grooming, and always cleaned every inch of him thoroughly before stepping out of the cubicle. He wasn’t done then either. He’d take his time moisturising and drying his hair properly before getting dressed. This time, he was so eager to get back to Jack he skipped out a lot of his routine. He didn’t even give himself chance to awe at the huge, fancy bathroom with its pressure shower and the bath that was easily big enough for two people. He returned to the lounge area after only forty-five minutes, hair tousled and damp and smelling of Jack’s shampoo. He wore his shorts and his faded Samwell shirt, padding across the plush carpet barefoot.

The noise of the water shutting off had woken him up, and if Jack wasn’t feeling giddy before, he practically melted into a puddle now at the sight of those beautiful legs. He instantly held out his arms, waiting until Bitty crawled into his lap before securing them around him. “Feel better?” he asked, enjoying the smell of his shampoo on Bitty’s hair and how soft his skin was. 

“Much better,” Bitty sighed happily, relaxing happily in his arms and stretching out his bare legs in front of him. They barely reached the end of the couch. “I’m a bit sad you changed out of your suit,” he confessed with an innocent grin. “It was really hot.”

Jack laughed quietly, nuzzling his shoulder. “Sorry. It was starting to bug me. I’d been in it all day.”

“I understand,” Bitty assured him, pressing his lips to the other boy’s temple chastely. “It made a nice change to the usual shambles you call an outfit,” he teased.

Jack laughed louder, looking down at him. “I’m sorry? What’s wrong with my outfits?”

“Oh honey,” Bitty laughed, patting his knee sympathetically. “You are the hottest man on this planet but you dress like you fell into the lost property bin in high school and crawled out in whatever you could find.”

“Wow!” Jack snickered, bowing his head and pressing his nose into Bitty’s neck. “You are so mean!”

“I mean it in the most loving way,” Bitty assured him with a giggle, definitely enjoying all of the throat nuzzling that was going on tonight. “If we go shopping this weekend I promise to help you give your wardrobe a complete overhaul.”

“Oh no,” Jack laughed, cheeks going a little red. “I don’t know. You look great in your clothes, but I don’t think I could pull it off.”

“That’s because they’re my clothes,” Bitty said seriously. “Of course you couldn’t pull them off,” He paused, thinking about how much he’d like Jack to literally pull his clothes off. “We’ll find you clothes that suit you. Probably all black, emo, brooding clothes,” he hastened to tease him.

“I do not brood,” Jack scoffed, turning his nose up a bit. “I don’t even know what ‘emo’ means.”

“Oh I believe that,” Bitty laughed, playfully booping his straight nose. How could even his nose be perfect?! “But you definitely brood, darling. So much.”

“I do not! Give me one example,” Jack insisted, smirking and kissing the tip of Bitty’s finger. 

“Um, the whole two years I’ve known you?” Bitty laughed, shaking his head. “Before every game you would hole yourself away on the roof and just think for hours!” 

There were also many times when Jack would randomly lock himself up in his room, or when he suddenly disappeared during Haus parties, and then after the epikegster earlier that year when no one saw him for a whole two days. Bitty was starting to realise that these were actually moments when Jack struggled with his crippling anxiety. But he’d also learned that it was a lot easier for Jack to deal with them if he could laugh about them, so they remained his ‘brooding episodes’. 

“I wouldn’t call that brooding! It’s...contemplating,” Jack huffed, though he couldn’t help the amused smile. 

“Honey it’s the same thing,” Bitty grinned, nudging him. “I’m surprised your lovely head hasn’t exploded by now from all the thinking you do.”

“I have a lot on my mind,” Jack smirked, resting his forehead against Bitty’s temple. “Though my mind is a lot quieter these days. Usually.”

“Glad to hear it honey,” Bitty smiled, lifting a hand up to stroke his hair. “You need to relax a little, you put far too much pressure on yourself, you know.”

“Easier said than done,” Jack smiled bitterly. “It’s not as if I can just turn it all off.”

Bitty’s smile turned sad, and he kissed his temple. “I know, darling, I know it’s hard. But that’s what I’m here for, to make it easier for you.”

“You do,” Jack assured him, kissing the top of his head. “Everything is easier with you around.”

“Glad to hear it,” Bitty smiled, nuzzling Jack’s jaw and enjoying the roughness of his stubble on his smooth nose. “You’ve been through so much. I’m glad I can help just a little.”

Jack searched his eyes, his heart twisting. “Bitty, I…” he began, then chickened out for the hundredth time. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too, darling,” Bitty smiled, totally missing his hesitation. “This is going to be the best weekend ever. We’ll cuddle, eat pie, do lots of making out...it’ll be amazing.”

“Sounds great,” Jack agreed, reaching for his phone. “Want to order something in?”

“Hmm,” Bitty hummed playfully with a grin. “Mr. Zimmermann, healthy eating expert, offering to order takeaway. Now how could I resist?” He purred.

“Just don’t tell my nutritionist,” Jack snickered, running his fingers through Bitty’s hair again like a man addicted.

They ordered a little while later, and they spent the evening eating noodles straight from the box and watching bad television. By the time the second movie ended, it was getting late. They’d switched positions at some point - Bitty was cradling Jack in his lap once again, and he was secretly really starting to enjoy being the one to hold him. He half wondered what this vulnerable side to Jack would be like in bed.

Soon they were having trouble sitting still and keeping their eyes open, so they retreated to the bedroom. Bitty had seen glimpses of it through Skype, but actually being in it was a whole ‘nother story. It had the same floor to ceiling windows as the lounge, looking out onto a city that glittered like diamonds in a sea of stone buildings. Bitty stood and watched them for a while, until Jack pulled the curtains tight and blocked it from view. The room itself was sparsely decorated, but Jack had never had much in the sense of personal belongings anyway. It wasn’t a far cry from the room he’d had at Samwell. 

They didn’t need to change into pyjamas because they were already in sweats, so they crawled into Jack’s enormous bed and burrowed under the sheets. The lamp on Bitty’s side cast a dim yellow glow over them, and Jack could just see the twinkle in Bitty’s eyes. They didn’t settle down for sleep, but lay on their sides facing each other, Bitty running his fingers through Jack’s hair again. 

Jack hummed, going boneless. He dragged himself up to kiss Bitty’s mouth lazily, sucking gently on his bottom lip. Bitty happily returned it, moving on instinct and keeping his own lip movements just as sensual and slow. His other hand found its way up Jack’s Falconers shirt, tracing the smooth skin of his spine with his weathered fingertips. Teeth nipping his bottom lip made Bitty gasp, and his fingernails scratched along Jack’s back in retaliation.

Jack groaned lowly, a bit louder than Bitty expected, and pressed closer. He nipped Bitty’s lips again, his breathing already picking up. Bitty blinked, then grinned almost mischievously as if he’d discovered a glorious baking secret. His nails painted more scratches along Jack’s back, up to his shoulder blades and back down into the small of his back, edging dangerously close to the waistband of his sweatpants.

Jack gasped, arching his back as pleasure shot down his spine and all the way to his toes. “Shit,” he muttered, laughing breathlessly. 

“That good?” Bitty whispered around a grin, his big brown eyes feverish in the dark. He felt a stab of bravery and gripped the thin material of Jack’s t shirt. “Maybe you should take this off,” he suggested lowly.

Jack grinned, sitting up and whipping his shirt off in one movement. He laughed quietly when Bitty’s eyebrows rose appreciatively. “Checking me out, Bittle? Weren’t you lecturing earlier?”

Bitty laughed softly, the sound giddy and loud in the semi-blackness. “I’m a hypocrite, so sue me,” he giggled. His small, soft hands reached up and traced the hardened planes of Jack’s abs. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen them, or even touched them, but for some reason, it was just so much more intimate. Without warning, Bitty switched from stroking Jack’s toned stomach, to raking the skin of his pelvis with his fingernails.

Jack moaned softly again, gripping Bitty’s shoulder. He pressed his hips forward, begging silently for more and sliding his hands up Bitty’s shoulders and into his hair. Pleasantly surprised and definitely encouraged, Bitty wriggled closer under the sheets. His heart was already pounding. It was exhilarating, having this sort of power over someone, over Jack, and he was going to explore every inch of it. His hands would have liked to roam Jack’s chest, but there was little room between their flushed bodies. Instead they slid back down, right into Jack’s underwear, and squeezed that magnificent butt.

“Damn, Bits,” Jack laughed breathily, kissing his lips hungrily. He sucked at his lips almost hard enough to bruise them, easing up after a while and gently kissing them better. 

“What can I say?” Bitty grinned, fully enjoying the smooth handful that spilled over his palms. “It’s a great ass and I’m only human,” he sang with a wink.

Jack hummed and nuzzled his neck, his favourite place because it was soft and warm. “...Bits, do you want to…?” he suddenly asked, trailing off but the implication of his words were very clear. “I know you never have before.” His voice was gentle, unassuming, but Bitty couldn’t see his eyes. 

Bitty’s grin faded, as did his grip on Jack’s ass, his hands moving up until they rested on Jack’s slim hips. He lifted his head and finally searched Jack’s eyes, but the blue seas gave nothing away. “Yes,” he murmured eventually, his voice sincere. “Yes, I do Jack.”

Jack smiled and pressed his forehead to Bitty’s, closing his eyes briefly. “Okay,” he agreed, keeping his voice quiet so as not to break the spell. “How do you want to do this?”

Bitty opened his mouth, prepared to tell him that he didn’t know, that Jack was the expert and he should lead this. But then his mouth closed. Jack led everything. His whole life he had been responsible for other people, and had always been under so much stress. He’d said himself that Bitty helped ease all that, so why shouldn’t that transfer into their soon to be sex life as well? Besides. This was Bitty’s First Time. And he’d be damned if it went any other way than how he wanted it to. 

“I want you to top,” he said decisively, watching his boyfriend closely for a reaction. “But I want to be in control.” 

Jack searched his eyes, his cheeks going pink. “Yeah? O-okay,” he agreed, his fingertips fluttering up and down Bitty’s biceps. “Okay. Um. One second.” He got to his feet and started digging around in his drawers, retrieving lube and condoms and setting them off to the side. He kicked off his sweatpants as well, left in only his boxers and socks. He took his time, using the opportunity to compose his hammering heart.

Bitty couldn’t help the lopsided smile, sitting up as he watched him in the dim light. “You have lube and condoms to hand, Mr. Zimmermann? I hope you weren’t thinking of taking advantage of li’l ole me,” he drawled, exaggerating his accent.

Jack laughed quietly, crawling back onto the bed and leaning forward to kiss him adoringly. “Never,” he promised, nuzzling him gently before reaching to remove Bitty’s shirt. He smiled when he was greeted with Bitty’s smooth skin, kissing his chest tenderly. Though the younger boy was smaller, it didn’t mean his body was any less perfectly formed, and Jack would spend all day gazing at it if he could.

The smaller boy took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as the nerves began to kick in. He could do this. The tension left his body with the exhale and he smiled at Jack’s tender touch. His hand stroked the dark curls at the base of his neck, before wrapping around them and tugging gently - a firm, wordless demand for a kiss. Jack obeyed happily, kissing him firmly and sliding his hands down his sides. He reached the waistband on Bitty’s shorts and slipped his long fingers into them. 

“Can I?”

“Get these bad boys off, Zimmermann,” Bitty instructed with a laugh, lifting up his legs. They were whipped off in one swift motion, and Bitty couldn’t resist kneeling up and striking a glamourous Beyoncé-like pose, even though Jack had already seen him in his underwear many times. The silliness helped to keep the nerves at bay.

Jack laughed loudly, checking him out appreciatively. He moved to kiss him again, and noticed that Bitty’s hands were shaking against his arms. “Nervous?” he whispered, meeting Bitty’s eyes with his own soft ones. 

“A little,” Bitty admitted, smiling bashfully. “I don’t wanna mess up. This is important to me. You’re important to me,” he clarified in a tender voice.

“Don’t worry, Bits,” Jack whispered, kissing between his eyes. “We can’t mess this up. We care about each other. We’ll just take it really slow. And you’ll have the reigns, eh?”

Bitty grinned, encouraged by his words. “I’ll have the reigns,” he repeated confidently. He sat back down again, feet planted on the mattress and knees in the air, giving Jack plenty of room to get between them should he so want to. “Now come and kiss me,” he hummed, holding out his hands for him.

“Yes sir.” Jack crawled forward, planting his hands on either side of Bitty’s head and ducking to kiss him hungrily. He parted his mouth, tongue darting out to taste the other boy’s lips in a bold move. 

It had the desired effect. Bitty let go of all his nerves and drowned himself in that kiss, clutching the older man so hard his fingertips left marks on his biceps. Jack’s tongue in his mouth was thorough, and each gentle swipe of it against his own had him shivering in delight. His hands let loose again, travelling every inch of Jack’s skin and leaving red marks in his wake. With every scratch he left, each noise Jack made became even more aroused.

Jack swore softly, in French this time, and sat up. The tent in his underwear was incredibly pronounced, and he sighed in relief as he shimmied out of them. Bitty wasn’t sure how he expected to react to seeing Jack fully naked, but staring blankly with his mouth hanging open wasn’t it. He was strongly reminded of those beautiful marble statues you find in museums. The lamplight cast shadows on the muscles of Jack’s strong thighs, and Bitty’s mouth suddenly went dry. He’d caught sneaky peeks, when they’d masturbated together over Skype, but seeing the crown of your boyfriend’s erection on a pixelated webcam was nothing compared to seeing it in the flesh. 

Jack paused, laughing quietly in embarrassment, a red tinge flushing his cheeks. He was glad it was dark. “Uh, are you okay, Bits?” He asked hesitantly, eyes flicking away as he grew slightly uncomfortable. “If you changed your mind, that’s totally okay…”

“No!” Bitty said quickly, gripping his waist and flushing when he realized he was touching a naked man. “No. I... just...you’re naked.”

Jack blinked at him, then bowed his head as he laughed. “Yeah. Would you rather I wasn’t?”

“Sir, I most definitely do not,” Bitty said firmly, eyes raking over Jack’s form yet again now that he’d pulled himself together. A blush rose to his cheeks, but it was quite the opposite of an embarrassed one. “Turn around. I want to see that butt with no clothes on.” 

Jack snickered and obeyed, albeit self-consciously, shyly peering back over his shoulder to watch Bitty’s reaction. 

“Well, sweet mama of Jesus,” Bitty breathed worshipfully, his eyes going round. His fingers twitched with the urge to touch it. “I am most definitely a homosexual.”

Jack’s shoulders shook with laughter, his head bowing again. “You don’t say?” he teased, then hummed happily as Bitty’s hands began to slide over the curve of his ass. He stayed perfectly still, letting Bitty set the pace. 

A second later, it was like Bitty had snapped. Like he could not physically wait any longer to get laid. He lifted himself up onto his knees, effectively bringing themselves closer, and pulled Jack tightly. He barely reached the older man’s shoulder, but that didn’t hold him back one bit. With his chest pressed firmly against Jack’s back, his erection strained against the rough material of his underwear, and nestled between the cheeks of Jack’s ass. Hands splayed across the broad pecs, he craned as best he could, and Bitty’s mouth soon found the skin of Jack’s shoulder, and then his teeth found the skin of his throat.

Jack groaned lowly, his head lolling backward. He moaned louder when teeth pricked his skin, pressing his ass back against Bitty’s hard-on. He reached back to grip Bitty’s slender thighs, holding him close to him. The noise drove the fire within him, and Bitty’s hands travelled further down, fingertips brushing coarse, dark curls. It was a little easier to draw up the courage if he couldn’t see Jack’s face, and he boldly palmed Jack’s erection, fondling it firmly.

“Oh, fuck,” Jack gasped, biting down on his lip to quiet himself. He didn’t want to scare Bitty or make him self-conscious so he tried not to be too noisy, though he couldn’t help the heavy breathing. 

A grin tugged at Bitty’s lips and his hand grew more confident, curiously massaging every inch of the hardened dick with his fingertips. The nerves were rapidly vanishing, and Bitty was trembling with arousal and excitement. “If we’re gonna do this, Zimmermann,” he eventually breathed in a cocky tone, the pheromones clearly getting to his head like a fine wine. “You’d better lie down.”

Jack instantly obeyed, laying on his back and remaining still with a serene expression. He eyed Bitty hungrily as the other boy stood and wriggled out of his painfully tight underwear. He couldn’t help swallowing around his dry throat as Bitty’s dick sprang free, nor could he stop himself from wetting his bottom lip with a flick of his tongue. He was glad he was lying down. He often needed a moment to remind his legs to work when his eyes fell on this beautiful boy, and he feared that if he tried to stand now, he wouldn’t be able to support himself. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Bitty’s groin, mouth slightly agape.

Bitty didn’t waste a second, crawling back onto the bed with a look that suggested he’d just discovered a new chocolate pie recipe. For a moment, he was eye level with Jack’s dick, and curiosity made him dip his head and tease the sensitive skin with his mouth. A low groan rumbled up from Jack’s chest, and he ground his head back into the pillow. He ran his fingers through Bitty’s hair, careful not to pull too hard. 

Mesmerised by the noise, Bitty repeated the action, his tongue dipping out to lap at the crown. He’d never sucked dick before, but he’d watched enough porn and had a vague idea what to do. Still, that would be something to explore at a later time. He felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t get things moving already. Regretfully, he placed one last kiss on Jack’s shaft, and then moved up, grabbing the lube and a condom on his way.

Jack sat up, face and chest flushed and hair dishevelled. “Still want to bottom, Bits? You can change your mind.” His voice was low, and husky, eyes alight with an emotion Bitty couldn’t quite place.

Bitty dipped his head to hide the wide smile, touched that Jack was being so considerate. Truthfully, he wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted right now, he just knew that he wanted to try everything with him. He crawled to straddle his lap, gasping and shivering slightly when their hips made contact. “What do you like best?” He asked curiously, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Give the newbie a little help here,” he smirked.

Jack hesitated, looking like he was suddenly feeling a bit shy. “Okay,” he said, nodding to himself, his eyes focussing on the wall as his cheeks blazed for the hundredth time that night. “Um. So. I usually prefer to be more...submissive. Even if I’m topping, I still like to be, you know...looking up.”

Bitty couldn’t hide the big smile then, totally smitten by Jack’s vulnerable look. “Nice to know my instincts were right, Mr. Zimmermann,” he purred, planting a lingering kiss on his mouth. “Make yourself comfortable. I’d hate for you to get cramp when I’m busy riding your dick.” Damn, he had no idea where that came from but it sure as hell made him feel like hot stuff. It was easy to feel confident around Jack, especially when it was obvious that his mere presence was enough to drive the older man crazy. 

Jack stared up at him with his mouth open and eyes blank. “Um. Wow. Okay,” he croaked eloquently, wriggling to get into a more comfortable position. 

Bitty grinned at him, feeling like the sexiest motherfucker on the planet. His eyes fell on the lube and the condom he was clutching, and the confidence quickly fell away in tatters. “Uh...I’m not sure...you may have to…” he trailed off, frowning at the objects in his hands.

Jack smiled softly, though not condescending, and took them from him with steady hands. “Why don’t you lay back, and I’ll get you ready. It’s your first time, we have to be really careful.”

Bitty hesitated, grasping at that sureness with slippery hands. But then he remembered what they’d been focussing on recently. They were a team, and this sure as hell was a team effort. “Okay,” he smiled shakily, shifting to sit against the cushions beside him.

“Here.” Jack gripped his thighs gently – easily dwarfing them with his large hands - and tugged him slowly forward, until his feet were flat on the mattress. Jack met his eyes, noticing how Bitty was nervously holding his legs together, and placed his hands on his knees before slowly parting them. The sight was enough to make him freeze, the arousal almost painful now, but he pushed it all aside, far too concerned with Bitty’s wellbeing to appreciate it properly. There would be other times. Hopefully.

The nerves were back, and Bitty’s heart was hammering in his chest. Jack wouldn’t hurt him, he thought to himself. Jack would do everything in his power to make this the best night of his life. He’d heard stories though, and the anxiety nipped at his heels. He slowly licked his lips and took another deep breath, fingers curling around the bed sheets.

“You’re okay, Bits,” Jack whispered, kissing his knees and down one of his thighs. “I’ve got you.” The tender words made Bitty’s heart melt, and he nodded, watching Jack as he popped the cap on the lube and coated one of his fingers, spreading Bitty’s legs wider and propping up his hips a bit. “Ready?”

“Ready.” 

Bitty’s voice sounded more confident than he felt, but Jack’s soft words and soothing kisses were a balm to his frayed nerves. He took another breath and tried to relax, vowing to himself that this would be the only time Jack Zimmermann took control. After this, it was Bitty’s turn to make Jack melt. His boyfriend nodded, kissing his knee again so chastely it was just a brush of his lips, before pressing his finger gently to Bitty’s entrance. He paused when the younger boy hissed sharply. 

“Deep breath. Try to relax.”

It was hard. Sweet mother of Jesus it was hard. Bitty winced when Jack slowly pushed forward, cracking one eye open to try and watch his face. A flurry of thoughts ran through his head but not one of them held an ounce of regret, so he pushed them all away, focussing only on Jack’s adoring face and the soft mattress beneath them. He let out another deep breath, his muscles unlocking and slumping slightly into the pillows.

“Good, Bits.” It was an echo of how he used to compliment Bitty on the ice, and it made the younger boy giggle a bit. Jack smirked briefly and started easing his finger in further, not meeting as much friction. “How is it?”

“Strange,” Bitty admitted, but he found that the more he relaxed, the more his body accepted the intrusion. He leaned back further into the cushions, taking the time to breathe and calm his racing heart. And then Jack moved his finger just slightly, and a wave of pleasure enveloped him, turning every bone to jelly. “Gracious,” he breathed with a surprised shudder, eyes flickering shut.

Jack wasn’t sure if he wanted to snicker at the exclamation or moan at the throaty tone Bitty used to say it. He settled on just humming quietly, his own breath already picking up, and curling his finger to try and find that spot again. “Right there?”

“Hn,” Bitty whimpered as the pleasure hit him again, fists clenching around the sheets. “Yes, just there,” he more or less begged, his knees flopping open subconsciously to give Jack more room to work.

“Bitty…” Jack breathed, eyes trained on his face even as he bent to kiss the head of his dick reverently. He almost felt like they were in a dream, barely unable to believe that this was actually happening. He was already addicted to the beautiful noises slipping from Bitty’s mouth, and Jack wanted nothing more than to hear them all. He increased the tempo of his finger, pausing only to add more copious amounts of oil, and started working on a second one, being very careful and slow but meeting far less resistance. 

The kiss drew a squeak from the smaller boy, hips jolting at the extra stimulation. He was starting to feel hot and flustered now, his body just aching for release. One hand worked free of the sheets and suddenly clutched Jack’s bicep with surprising strength. His only fear was that Jack would stop before he was satisfied.

“Yeah, that’s good Bits,” Jack whispered, moving closer and increasing the strength behind his hand just slightly so he could stroke at Bitty’s prostate. “Let it go, baby.”

The direct massage on that bundle of nerves coupled with the pet name had Bitty crying out happily, his toes curling with the intensity of it all. He writhed slightly, lifting his hips as he forgot about all preconceived notions of pain and gave in to the pleasure flowing through him. 

“J-Jack, please…” he almost wept, but he wasn’t sure what he was begging for.

Jack pulled away carefully, then instantly flopped on his back, tearing open the condom and sliding it onto his own dick. It had been a smooth, well-practiced action, and the sheer provocativeness of it made Bitty gasp. “Come here, Bits,” he murmured breathily, taking Bitty’s small hips in his hands and tugging him over. 

Bitty didn’t need telling twice. He was drunk on pleasure and desperate to seize back that control. He wanted Jack to unravel before him, to melt and beg and cry all because Bitty was all he’d ever wanted. He straddled the bigger boy’s waist, and found himself moving mostly on instinct. He braced himself with one hand, using the other to hold the base of Jack’s lubricated dick as a guide. Slowly, because he wanted to draw out this delicious power, he lowered himself until he was fully seated on Jack’s hips. 

Jack took in a sharp breath through his teeth, then let it out with a soft “Oh…”, eyes on Bitty’s screwed up face as he lowered himself completely. His expression was completely blissed out, and he panted softly while trying very hard to hold extremely still. God, it was better than he’d ever dreamed of. He was instantly enveloped in that burning hot pleasure, marvelling at just how perfectly their hips slotted together, and it wasn’t the first time he wondered if there was such a thing as soul mates. 

Jack’s erection was bigger than his fingers, and Bitty’s inner muscle burned as he forced it to accommodate him, but he grit his teeth and bore it, knowing that it would ease in just a moment. Once comfortable, he took a breath and began to move. He thought he’d felt pleasure before, but the feeling of Jack filling him completely and rocking his hips to create friction had him moaning in seconds and he forgot all about his previous fumbles under the sheets with his own hand.

“Oh, god,” Jack groaned, jaw dropping and breath coming harshly. He rolled his hips slightly to meet each of Bitty’s downward movements, fingertips digging into the younger boy’s lower back. His messy hair fanned out on the pillow and bits of it stuck to his damp forehead as his body continued to blaze under his boyfriend’s touch.

A string of curses tumbled from Bitty’s mouth, all slurred together in his southern drawl. He leaned forward, feeling like he might not be able to support himself for long, and squarely planted his hands either side of Jack’s head. He had no idea if he was doing this right but fuck, it felt so good he didn’t even care. He forced himself to open his eyes, and peer down at Jack’s face only centimetres away. The arousal was quick to build, and he began rolling his tiny hips with as much force as he could muster.

Jack was long gone, arms tight around Bitty’s shoulders and eyes slightly unfocused. He groaned and bucked his hips to meet Bitty’s, trying to hold off on his orgasm but struggling as his head spun with pleasure. It was only inevitable – they were both so worked up and it had been a long time since Jack had had sex, and he’d be disappointed if he wasn’t convinced they were both already hooked on enjoying each other like this.

The sight was mesmerising, and Bitty watched him in awe as best he could. He was panting harshly, the sweat starting to drip from his nose, but all he could care about was Jack Zimmermann coming to pieces before him. Clumsily, he fumbled with Jack’s arms around his neck, taking them and pinning them to the bed, only able to because Jack was boneless with joy. Bitty held onto his wrists, delighted by the fact that Jack could easily pull his arms free from where they were tacked above his head, but never would. 

That just seemed to excite Jack even more, and he struggled weakly just for the feeling of being trapped. That seemed to be the tipping point – feeling like he was trapped under this angel of a boy until he burned to a crisp. 

“Oh shit, Bitty,” he croaked, face screwed up with pleasure. “I’m not gonna last.”

“Don’t last, honey,” Bitty found himself breathing into Jack’s ear, dipping his head to lazily capture his lips. “Don’t last.” He wasn’t sure how he knew - gay porn never went into the nuances - but with every grind of his hips he began to clench his muscles, desperate to see Jack climax and witness him falling to pieces in front of him first hand.

“Ah!” Jack groaned loudly and arched his back, and Bitty felt him crumble beneath him with a delicious thrill. Jack panted heavily, struggling weakly against Bitty’s hands holding him down again. He only had to put in a fraction of strength to break free, but adored the feeling of Bitty holding him tightly down as he rode him to completion. The climax itself was debilitating, wiping his mind clear of anything that wasn’t Bitty, and afterwards he wouldn’t be able to remember if an orgasm had ever destroyed him so completely. 

“Eric,” he moaned in a throaty voice that should be illegal, stretching upward and kissing him breathlessly. “I love you.”

Bitty froze completely, every lustful thought leaving his brain in an instant. It was the sheer unholy way Jack breathed his first name that caught him off guard, and then the words that followed afterwards that completely knocked him for six. “Y-you love me?” He whispered, eyes wider than saucers.

“Huh?” Jack asked dazedly, slowly coming back down to earth. It registered slowly in his mind, and he smiled bashfully around his panting. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

The loudest, happiest squeal left Bitty’s mouth and he stopped supporting himself altogether, dropping his weight, throwing his arms around Jack’s neck and rolling sideways, practically pulling the other boy on top of him as he kissed him furiously. “I love you too,” he squeaked as he peppered his face with adoring kisses. “I do, I do, I do!”

Jack laughed, gasping at the sudden overstimulation on his sensitive manhood, but returned a few of them, still breathing heavily and sweating. “You’re incredible.” he breathed, gazing adoringly down at him like he was the sun.

Bitty giggled, feeling like he was floating with happiness. He leaned up on his elbow, reaching to brush the damp hair from Jack’s forehead. “I could say the same about you too, Mr. Zimmermann,” he purred.

Jack kissed his fingers gently, then took one into mouth briefly to lightly suck the tip. “You didn’t get to finish. I want to see you come,” he whispered, holding those warm, brown eyes. 

All coherent thought left Bitty’s mind and his mouth fell open at both the tone of voice Jack used, and the sight of Jack’s lips moving around his finger. His gut churned pleasurably and he forced himself to swallow. “Uh...okay,” he managed eloquently.

Jack smiled and shuffled down the back until he was face-to-face with Bitty’s dick. He kissed the head briefly, then slid his lips over and slowly down the length, eyes on his face the whole time. It had been a long time since he’d done this, and the anxiety bubbled in his stomach, but it was quickly squashed as he gazed upon Bitty’s beautiful face from underneath half-lidded eyes.

A low moan escaped Bitty’s mouth as he collapsed against the cushions, gathering fistfuls of sheets in his hands. This slick heat was unlike any pleasure he’d ever dreamed of and he wasn’t sure what he preferred - sex or this. He figured it didn’t matter right now, as every illicit stroke of Jack’s lips on his dick made him want to weep. “J-jack,” he warned with a whine. He was so worked up he didn’t think he was going to last another minute. It was embarrassing, but the intercourse had been that good Jack could have just said his name in a certain way and he’d have caved in.

Jack hummed in encouragement, massaging Bitty’s hips. The vibrations skittered over Bitty’s sensitive skin and a moment later he held his breath as Bitty came. He swallowed the wet heat down with ease, holding still while Bitty writhed beneath him. He watched the younger boy’s face contort, feeling gloriously devoid of the slightest worry.

Okay, a hundred times, no a thousand times better than any orgasm he’d ever had by himself. Bitty couldn’t focus on a thing, feeling like his entire body was alight as he rode out the high. He wasn’t sure what noise he was making, and he couldn’t control his hips, but Jack fucking Zimmermann had just given him a blow job after having sex with him and had said he loved him. This was way better than winning that stupid county fair prize for his mini pies.

Jack pulled away, letting Bitty’s dick slip from his mouth and kissing up his stomach and chest. “I love you,” he murmured again, pressing his lips to his throat and sucking gently. 

“Goodness gracious,” Bitty whispered over a breathless laugh, slinging his slim arms around Jack’s neck yet again. “I love you too, Mr. Zimmermann,” he grinned, tilting his head backwards. “Don’t you dare stop until you leave another mark.”

Jack hummed and happily obliged, latching onto Bitty’s skin and sucking hard. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close as he did so, enjoying the soft moans he elicited. Bitty hummed and shuddered at the mixed sensation, getting a thrill out of being marked in such a way. They were both boneless, content to tangle their limbs together as if trying to merge into one being.

“I can’t wait to tweet about this,” Bitty joked, mainly just to see Jack’s reaction. The older man paused in licking the mark to soothe it, giving Bitty a look. 

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not. You’ve tweeted about my ass before.”

Bitty laughed loudly, reaching to run his fingers through Jack’s hair and move it off his forehead yet again. It still flopped back into place. “Relax, Zimmermann, it’s a joke,” he assured him, then his smile softened. “I love you,” he whispered again, savouring the words on his lips.

“I love you too,” Jack replied instantly, his breath tickling the delicate hickey that was now blossoming on Bitty’s throat. He shifted his weight to lie down, holding Bitty flush against his chest. They were both still naked, sweaty messes, but neither of them cared. It was still boiling hot, and Jack wrapped only his thinnest sheet around the pair of them. His eyes were rapidly drooping; both boys exhausted from the sex and from the emotions rolling through them.

“‘Night Jack,” Bitty murmured around a huge yawn. 

He inched even closer, leeching Jack’s body heat, and let out a content sigh. He was fast asleep a moment later, only just catching his boyfriend’s whispered response. It didn’t take long for Jack to drift off too, clutching him tightly. By the time they woke up the next morning, Jack had somehow managed to spin around, and Bitty was glued tightly to his back, holding him to his chest like a teddy bear. Neither of them mentioned it.

Jack rose first, kissing Bitty’s forehead and getting dressed for his morning run. He took his medication and slipped out of the front door like a ghost. He was gone for about an hour, and by the time he returned Bitty had started making waffles (from scratch, of course), eggs and bacon. He giggled when he felt Jack’s arm wind around him, his body already damp from his exercise and the summer air. 

“Morning, sweetheart.”

“Good morning beautiful,” Jack quipped with a grin, pressing adoring kisses along his jaw. “How did you sleep?” He asked, grinning even wider when he spotted the red hickey on Bitty’s throat.

“Amazing,” Bitty purred, smiling serenely. “Like a little baby. How about you?”

“The same,” Jack smirked, letting go of him only so he could continue making breakfast. He poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, watching his boyfriend move around his kitchen with pride. “I miss you like crazy, Bits, but I gotta admit, it’s nice having a quiet place to live, sometimes.”

Bitty let out a tinkling laugh, nodding in agreement. “It is nice. Smells much better here, too,” he noted. “Maybe I’ll get you some candles, though. Next time we go shopping.”

“Candles?” Jack repeated, pulling a face. He laughed and quickly held his coffee cup out of harm’s reach when Bitty swatted him with the dish towel. “Alright, alright, you can have candles, Bitty. Just no new curtains.”

“Oh, come on! Those are so boring,” Bitty pouted, pointing to the bland white ones in the lounge. “And I won’t get you anything fruity! ...I didn’t mean that as a gay joke. I just mean there’s scents like sandalwood, or fresh linen. Much more neutral.”

“Whatever you want, darling,” Jack snickered, always enjoying it when Bitty began babbling about something he was passionate about. “We can go this afternoon, if you like,” he suggested.

Bitty gasped excitedly, pouring the batter onto the waffle iron. He smirked suddenly, sending Jack a sideways glance. “Did you just call me darlin’? You big charmer.”

Jack didn’t comment, just smirked behind his coffee cup. He was saying a lot of new words since he’d started dating Bitty, and had started smiling a lot more too. It was hard not to smile, when Bitty was just so adorable.

“Oh. I have a game this week. Can you make it?” Bitty asked, pressing down the iron and waiting a few moments before bringing it back up and retrieving the golden brown waffle. He couldn’t help smiling to himself, loving how easily they fell into this routine domesticity.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Jack smiled, refilling his coffee. “Is it on Saturday? I can’t stay for too long afterwards, my flight to Atlanta is at eight on Sunday. We have a press conference as soon as we land,” he griped. He hated those things with a passion, having always treated interviews as a necessary evil.

“It is unfortunately, sweetheart,” Bitty told him. “And you’ll be fine, you’ve gotten much better at interviewing.” he smiled softly and kissed him, lingering for a few seconds. “Okay, you. Time for some breakfast.” He piled a plate with food and handed it to him before joining him at the table.

“Okay, you can’t stay over every weekend,” Jack moaned appreciatively with his mouth full of waffles a second later. “My nutritionist is already pissed off because I’m always eating your cookies. If I’m always eating waffles and pies too, she’s going to have a conniption.”

“Oh, please,” Bitty scoffed, waving him off. “Pastries are good for the soul. They don’t count, they’re happy calories!”

“Yes I’m sure she’ll agree,” Jack snorted, knocking their knees together playfully underneath the table. “Maybe you could bribe her with your Moomaw’s apple pie,” he suggested with a mischievous grin. He’d had the pleasure of tasting it when he’d visited to Georgia, and it came second only to Bitty’s maple crusted apple of course.

“Hmmm. Give me her address, I’ll handle it,” Bitty grinned. “We’ll have her won over in no time.”

Jack just laughed, his chest swelling fit to burst with a happiness he hadn’t known was possible. And even if it were, he’d always assumed it was one not meant for him. Yet here it was, shining in the face of a boy with hair like fluffy sunshine and eyes like caramel chocolate. He laced their fingers together. 

Bitty smiled softly and squeezed, able to guess a little at his thoughts. “I love you,” he told him, face splitting into a grin at saying it out loud in the daylight, rather than in the dark in bed.

Jack laughed, definitely knowing what the grin was for. “I love you too, Bits,” he leaned in and kissed his cheek adoringly. “Let’s eat, shower, and then go buy those damn candles you want so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally wrote my first Zimbits fic. This was originally a roleplay with comefeedtherainn that I embellished. I may or may not end up posting more of the RP eventually, but I just really wanted to crack out some Zimbits fluff/smut. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
